~~*~All is Not What it Seems~*~~
To be edited and finished later! :D Well, and started! Characters: Laela Miller- Had known Liam since Kindergarden. Did not know each other personaly until six months ago. Were thrown together as partners to be trained as Ninjas six months ago. Since then, they have both shown great talent. And they have become friends. Laela is funny and sweet. A bit shy. Loyal friend, very sarcastic when she is hurt. She is 16 and a half. She began training when she turned 16, the same for Liam. Long bleach blond hair, with light brown highlights. Puppy brown eyes. Very, very pretty. Fair skinned. About 5'6". A fashionista, wears lots of dresses, and heels. Which become impracticle for her training, and when she is fighting. She is not overly popular in the highschool, but she ins't unpopular. But since she began to hang out with Liam, she had become much more popular. She is very smart. A bit of a bookworm, and she could probably spend all day studying if Liam didn't get her out of the house. Full ninja. Quiet. Liam Edwards- Tousled dark brown hair, olive skin. Around 6 ft. He is 16, almost 17. Startling blue eyes that drove girls crazy. I bit too into himself, but he doesn't over do it either. He is funny and very sarcastic. Quite the flirt with the girls, and this drived Laela crazy. Martial arts. Full of himself. Caitlen Lewis- The "New" girl. She arrived three weeks before the beginning of the story. She has an exotic look, long black permed hair. Dark brown eyes. Tall, almost 6 ft. Lovely caramel skin. She has the look of an Islander. She doesn't expose alot of her back story. Liam and Laela only know that they are supposed to make her feel welcome, and bring her into their group because she is a Ninja that got trasfered. She is highly skilled, she has been training sinse she was 10. She is nice, but she is very loud. She doesn't keep the attention on her, she puts it on other people. She is a master at getting the information she wants. Jeoffry (Jeff) Collins- The funny guy. Sandy blond hair, green eyes. Tall and lanky. Principle Thomas- He is undecided at the moment. His character will be added to as the story progresses. ~Story~ Chapter 1- Part 1: "... And that is why Shakespeare is considered the greatest playwrite of all time." Mr. Adden stated. "You will be expected to write" That's where the groans started to echo through class, "a ten page essay," Then they got louder, "single spaced, on one of his works as your term final." Liam watched as Laela watched Mr. Adden. She was the only person in the room that was looking forward to the assignment. He had no clue how she could possibly be his friend, when she got like this. Liam, personally, was dreading the assignment. He wasn't good at British Lit. and he had never enjoyed it. He didn't understand why he even needed to be going to highschool, when that wasn't what was going to save the world. He didn't need to study Shakespeare or Beowulf, to have awesome fighting skills. He should be spending the time wasted here, on training. Liam was drawn out of his thoughs with a poke, "Liam! Get up! We need to go and start studying for this!" Laela said, smiling. As he stood, he looked at her carefully. She was an average hight, brown eyes, blond haired girl. Looks you see everyday. But there was something in her manner, a confidence, even if she was shy, that made her the most beautiful girl in the highschool. "Do you know which play you are going to write about?" The words drew him, one again, out of his reverie. "Laela, I don't think I could name one of his works, other than Romeo and Juliet. I have no idea what I'm going to write about." Liam stated, then indulging Laela, "What about you?" He asked. A smile broke out on Laela's face, "Love's Labor's Won." "I didn't think Shakespeare wrote a Love's Labor's Won, I just thought he wrote Love's Labor's Lost." Liam asked, caught off guard by her odd choice. Laela caught his arm, as they walked towards the cafeteria, "See! You did pay attention, even if you were complaining the whole time. And Love's Labor's Won is his lost play. That's why it will be so interesting to write about. There are lots of theories about what it could be! And besides, I heard that the Cahills have a connection to that play inparticular." She said, steering their way through the crowded hall. ``````````````````````` Liam's face wrinkled, as it did when he was thinking. "So you're going to try to get some inside information about the play from the Cahills?" He asked Laela. She couldn't help but laugh, the Cahills give her any information? That was a rather silly thought, she was working to become a Madrigal, for she was a decendant from the Madrigal line. But you had to earn your way in. You couldn't accept handouts from the Cahills. You had to find your own way. That was one of the reasons she loved Shakespeare so much. He came from nothing, no special abilities from serums, absolutely nothing. And is now the greatest playwrite of all time. "No silly! I just want to learn more about it, so I can have more knowledge of the Cahill history, and the things that effected them." Laela said to Liam, as they were standing in line for food. Liams simply shook his head, strands of his messy brown hair falling in his stunning blue eyes. He gave her his signature grin, the one that drove girls wild, "So what, pray you, might I write about?" ~*~*~ Chapter 1- Part 2: "Hey!" Jeff called to her. Why is he so annoying? Caitlen asked herself, as she was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. ''He keeps asking questions. '' "What Jeoffry?" Caitlen asked Jeff, attempting, and succeeding, to keep the snap out of her voice. Unfortunately it came out too nice. Jeff gave Caitlen a crooked grin, his green eyes starting at her intensly. "You're one of them, aren't you." Jeff's expression instantly getting serious, his funny guy act disappearing. Caitlen could feel her eyes getting wide. ''How did he know about us? ''She asked herself, Jeff couldn't know unless he was one of them. Could he? Or there was another option, but it didn't seem possible. He could be an enemy. "Well?" Jeff asked again. His words brough Caitlen out of her moment of panic. Caitlen rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about?" She answered, her voice cool and casual. At least she hoped it was. But Caitlen knew that Jeff had seen her momentary pause, the way her eyes grew big. He knew, and he wasn't going to let go. Caitlen mentally kicked herself, how could she be so stupid. She was trained to be able to lie through her teeth, and pass a lie detector. But this lanky boy had caught her off guard, Caitlen could now see, under that funny grin, were the hard lines that everyone who trained like she did has. His eyes, that were laughing just a moment ago, has the depth that is only explained by someone so young seeing things that no seventeen year old should ever see. Caitlen decided that Jeff had to be either one of them, or the enemy. And she was hoping that he was an ally. Jeff's eyes stayed intent on her, "I think you know what I'm talking about Caitlen." He said, his arm reaching out to guide her up the line. Caitlen immediately tensed up, his grip was strong. How could he hide that much muscle so well? She pushed his hand off of her, and walked up the line. When she looked at Jeff again, Caitlen noticed how the tshirt he had on was just barely stretched around his biceps. That the tshirt didn't hang off of him, as she had one thought from their brief encounters. Caitlen stayed silent, until they reached the buffet of food. "Sit with me, and we can talk." She said quietly to Jeff. They got their food, and walked to the very back table, that no one sat at. "So," Caitlen started, "What do you know about me?" She asked Jeff. He gave Caitlen his goofy grin, and started in. 19:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)19:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)19:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)19:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)19:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)19:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)19:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)19:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC)~~ GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! I can't do it!!! I'm blooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooocked!!! Ugh! Rosie Category:Writing Contest Entries Category:Stories